Dragline excavators are utilized in mining operations, such as for removing overburden above a seam or for depositing of a material. The dragline excavators typically use a bucket that is dragged across the ground to perform these operations. Operation of the bucket is controlled by means of hoist and drag machineries, which are controlled by an operator in an operator cabin. Hoist machinery is coupled to the bucket with a hoist chain that is mounted on lateral sidewalls of the bucket. These hoist chains may interfere and hit the sidewalls of the bucket when the bucket moves during operation. It is commonly known to use spreader bar for preventing the hoist chains from hitting the sidewalls of the bucket. However, these spreader bars are susceptible to damage from the bucket body and their maintenance is very expensive. Additionally, these spreader bars add to the weight of the bucket which is not desirable.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,448,212 (hereinafter referred to as '212 patent) relates to a dragline excavator having a supporting cable, a carriage travelling thereon, a stop for the carriage and an excavating bucket swingingly suspended on the carriage. A dumping means is provided on the carriage for dumping the bucket. A draw cable is operatively attached to the bucket and the dumping means. The draw cable is arranged to dump the bucket forcibly by tension on the draw cable when the carriage encounters the stop.